


Dai Suki

by Estirose



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Nozomi can't fix things, but she wishes she could.





	

Spoilers: for later episodes of Kamen Rider Blade.

I wish I had never known. And in other ways, I wish that I had always known.

I watch my boyfriend take off on his motorcycle, a motorcycle that he's too young to drive, off to save the world again.

Tachibana-san, I know, tried to protect me from this world. He tried to protect me from the knowledge of what Mutsuki had become. I wish he hadn't. I could have saved Mutsuki if I had only known what was taking place inside his mind.

If only I could have been there for him! If only he'd not been chosen by the Category Ace.

But he was, and there was nothing I can do to change that.

I remember my old Mutsuki. My cute, sweet, clumsy Mutsuki who played basketball. I don't think I'll really get my Mutsuki back, not the one I knew. This one is quieter, less clumsy. He's got a weight on his shoulders that will never go away now.

I know the entire story now. I know what happened to him. But I wish I had known sooner, so that I could have taken him away from all this. Saved him from losing himself to that monster... the Spider Ace. Saved him from having to fight in a battle neither of us were prepared to fight.

Saved him from becoming the monster that changed in front of me that day, just before he was freed.

Mutsuki had wanted to be a hero once, and that's the price he paid for his desire. The Spider had taken that desire, magnified his arrogance, and turned him into somebody I didn't recognize.

But that's done now. He's free. In a way.

I just hope that he gets out of this, leaves, before he gets himself killed.


End file.
